


Omni-Autumn

by NeonCityLights



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Broken, Fictober 2018, M/M, Sentence Starters, a collection of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCityLights/pseuds/NeonCityLights
Summary: A collection of Ben/Rook centric one-shots for Fictober. Not gonna do every prompt and just treating this as an excuse to flex that writing muscle.





	1. Morning Jog

“Can you feel this?”

“The love tonight?” Ben couldn’t help himself. Cute little quips helped him smile through the pain as Rook kneaded and massaged his calf muscle. “You can ease up there, Rook. People are starting to stare.”

Rook let out a noncommittal hum. “Good. Maybe you will stretch properly next time.”

The were sitting at a park bench in the early hours of the morning. Well, Ben was. Rook was kneeling before him, slowly working out the tight knots in his leg and nursing the scape on his knee from his subsequent fall. They were dressed to the nines in respective green and blue tank tops with basketball shorts in Ben’s case and spandex for Rook.

Yep. People were definitely starring, other joggers taking advantage of the good weather or pushing prams in large groups of parents. Some alien, most human, all passing some sort of judgment. It could be worse.

“Ben?” And there it was.

He smiled, forcing back a wince as Rook dug deeper. “Hey, Sandra. Fancy meeting you here.”

Rook tisked. “When was the last time you had potassium?”

Sandra blinked, a wry smile pulling at her lips a moment later. “And who’s your little-friend here?”

“Mom!” His face flushed with heat. “He’s my coworker.”

“You are dehydrated. We are going to have a serious talk when we get home.” Rook shook his head and gently laid Ben’s foot down back on the ground. He stood up and dusted the dust off of him before offering his hand with a smile. “Rook Blonko, your son’s partner.”

She shook his hand. “Oh, _that_ Rook.”

Ben was red as a tomato. “Mom! Okay, jeez, I’ll bring him over for dinner tomorrow, I swear.” He stood, but pain lanced through his leg and he fell over into Rook’s waiting arms.

“Falling for me all over again?” Rook said, chuckling at Ben’s groan. He gave Sandra a nod. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Tennyson. If you will excuse us, I have to carry your son back to his apartment and take care of him because he cannot seem to take care of himself.”

“Well aren’t you a keeper, but please, call me Sandra.” Sandra said, back pedaling to continue her run along the trail. She gave them a small wave. “See you tomorrow, Rook.”

Ben groaned again as his mother jogged away and face palmed. “What did I get myself into.”


	2. Wrong Reality

“People Like you have no imagination.”

Ben quirked a brow at Eon, ignoring the glowing, purple blade centimeters from his throat. “You do know we’re the same person, right?”

And, of course, like all his other villains, Eon was in full monologue mode and deaf to the world. “Unbridled power at your finger tips and all you do is play hero, lay about, and chase skirts-”

“Wrong timeline.”

“-you are nothing compared to my brilliance. I wage wore like a chess game and I have the time traveler on the run. Azmuth took my omnitrix and I despised him for it. Now I’m thankful that he sowed the seeds of hatred that blossomed into ambition. Look around you. No one here can save you. Not your senile Grandpa Max-”

“Currently on vacation.”

“-that fool Paradox-”

“You ambushed me, remember?”

“-your pesky, cousin Gwen?”

“College.”

“-that hooligan, Levin-”

“College?”

“-your nothing but a ghost of my weaker years. A version of me that’s-”

“Gay.”

Eon blinked, voice trailing off. “Wait, what? You’re..."

“You but gayer?” Ben said, tapping his foot against the tile. “Again, wrong timeline. You just popped in out of nowhere, and if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get back to my breakfast.”

Eon lowered his blade, blinked again before finally taking in his surroundings. He was standing in a small kitchenette of some apartment. He tapped the side of his helmet, took in the readings before retracting his blade.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “You see, I was in the middle of this battle-”

“Don’t care.” Ben gave him a bored expression.

“-time stepped to dodge an attack, and, you know, these things just happen. If you’ll excuse me…”

A clawed hand wrapped around the back of Eon’s neck, raising him off his feet. The tip of a barrel digging into his lower back and a distinct, primal growl stilled his squirming.

Ben smiled. “And that’s my boyfriend. If you’ll _excuse me_ , I have a phone call to make to a certain, foolish time traveler.”

Eon gulped, disappearing in a flash of purple light.


	3. Category 8

“How can I trust you?”

Ben rolled his eyes as the barrel pressed into the back of his head. “You did not just ask me that.”

Rook lowered his proto-tool after a moment of consideration. “I mean no offense to your cousin, but I am starting to harbor a strong dislike towards shapeshifters.”

“My lips are sealed,” Ben said, lifting the rest of himself out of the service vent running underneath the corridor. They were on a science vessel currently drifting through space. The emergency lights were on, bathing the hallway in a crimson red. “No luck in the engine room?”

“Too lucky, I am afraid. I counted twenty-three eggs before my tactical retreat, but I was able to seal the door behind me. Used an override code on the counsel to seal the vents. Sorry if that interfered with your work.”

Ben gave him an incredulous look. “That’s what that was? I thought I short circuited something when I was down there. Do you know how many closed vents I had to hot-wire to get here?”

“So, I take it you were successful?” Rook said giving him a small smile. The we’re running now, well, it was more of a light jog due to the sharp turns.

“The gravity will cut out before the oxygen does. But now I can use Shocksquach to jump start the ship without frying all the hardware.”

“And the scientists are safely confined to their lab. How did you know the quarantine feature could be modified in such a way to make a saferoom?”

“Experience. Not exactly my first rodeo here.”

The slid to a stop in front of the cockpit. The vessel was large controlled via an artificial intelligence of Galvin design with the cockpit as a redundancy if something knocked it out. Judging from the state of crew, who largely stuck to their labs and quarters, and the untouched condition of the hallways they were running through, the helm was in severe disuse. The whole situation was stupid, but the creature wasn’t.

Rook readied his proto-tool, staring down the sights at the door before them, waiting for Ben to engage the breach. “Are you sure the creature can not be reasoned with? The complexity of this plan points to signs of intelligence. It has yet to harm anyone.”

Ben slapped down on the omnitrix, mind slipping into the familiar frame of Four Arms. The door didn’t look that tough, and an explosive entrance with Heatblast, although warranted, would quickly deplete their already limited supply of breathable air.

“It laid eggs, Rook.”

His partner sighed. “And left the scientists as food for its hatchlings. Shapeshifting, rapid breeding, and its current display of intelligence would make it a Category 8 World Ender. Sometimes I wished things did not always come down to physical altercations.”

Four Arms dug his fingers between the sliding doors. He could hear the locking mechanism buckle under his touch. “You and me both.”


	4. In The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-earth-invasion au mixed with no-watch-au

“Take what you need.”

Ben smiled at the soldier. The general sense of relief he felt at the sight of all the blankets, jugs of clean drinking water, and canned goods helped him ignore all the whispers and glares. Honestly? All those people could starve if they were gonna pass this up.

“Do you have any medicine?” Ben said, grabbing one of the plastic crates and filling it up with supplies. All of this stuff just sitting here and people were to bitter to take anything. Talk about crabs in a bucket. “Any antibiotics? My cousin cut herself on some glass yesterday. We cleaned the wound but she’s starting to warm up.”

“We have a medical camp just around the corner if it gets serious, but I’ll se what I can do.” The soldier said, tapping away at his tablet. He paused, giving the camp behind Ben a glance. “We are here to help as best we can during the reconstruction of your planet. If there is anything you need, we may be able to provide it.”

“Thanks. For everything.” Ben said, setting the crate down at his feet. It was chalk full of supplies. “Pushing back Vilgax, the relief effort. It may not seem like it but we really do appreciate it.”

The solider quirked a brow. “Then what is with the cold precipitation?”

“Precipi-oh! Reception.” Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “No offense but they just think it’s another occupation. That you guys are just waiting to reveal your secret plot to take everything away from them again.”

“With so many sick and starving?” The soldier looked crestfallen. “Our intention is to help and move on.”

Ben shrugged. “It was…a really, _really_ bad year. They’ll come around eventually.” He pointed a thumb at his chest and gave the soldier a cocky grin. “Besides, you have Benjamin Kirby Tennyson here to spread the good word.”

The soldier and snorted, actually snorted like a complete dork, before offering his hand. “Rook Blonko. It was a pleasure meeting you, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.”

“It’s just Ben, dude.”

“All the same, Ben-dude.”

Ben laughed so hard he started to tear up. It helped him forget the ruined cities and haunted faces. Helped him forget the fear he felt under Vilgax’s thumb, living day to day with no hope for the future. He visited often, helping where he could, and it only took a few weeks to build up the nerve to ask Rook out.


End file.
